This invention relates generally to improvements in methods and apparatus for controlling and stabilizing animated figures or vehicles and, more particularly, to a new ad improved walking animatronic figure or vehicle which is magnetically controlled and stabilized and which is capable of receiving electrical power and control signals without the need for a cumbersome umbilical.
Walking animatronic figures or other comparable vehicles, which utilize legs and feet for walking, have problems of stabilization and guidance. For the purposes of illustration, the term "animatronic" is defined as an animated, electronically controlled figure which simulates real-life movement by articulating a pre-programmed repetoir of movements. When one leg is lifted, or when other unbalancing torques are applied to the figure, such as by lifting an object, the figure may become unbalanced. In the past, attempts have been made to stabilize walking animatronic figures by either large feet-like structures, which are disappropriate to normal body features, or by sophisticated gyroscopic balance and control mechanisms.
In addition, animatronic figures and similar vehicles have either required cumbersome and conspicuous umbilical cords to convey electrical power and control signals or have required relatively large and heavy on-board power supplies, radio receivers and the like to perform their designated functions.
Hence, those concerned with the development of walking animatronic figures or comparable vehicles have long recognized the need for improved systems capable of providing stability, electrical power and control signals for such devices in a relatively simple, economical and reliable manner. The present invention fulfills these needs.